This invention relates to a food preparation tool, and more particularly, to a combination food peeler and slicer.
Food preparation peelers for removing skins from vegetables and other foods are known in the art, as are tools which combine peelers with knife blades for slicing or paring purposes. Such tools are exemplified by the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,675--Combination parer and slicer PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,324--Carrot cutter PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,596--Combination peeler and slicing knife PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,825--Rotating blade PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,923--Vegetable peeler PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,316--Peeler with resilient blade PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 293,940--Parer, corer and slicer
None of the aforementioned references, however, provides a slicer and peeler in a single unit without compromise of the separate slicing and peeling functions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination food peeler and slicer.